


Snowday Surprises

by FandomFeels17



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: Snowball fights and kisses, what more could they want?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Snowday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> The falling snow got me into a writing mood and this was born...

Dan slowly came to the land of consciousness, letting out a squeak as he did so. Stretching out his arms above his head, his eyes flickered open. Despite the curtains in their bedroom being firmly shut, it was unnaturally bright for London weather. Climbing out of bed and yanking on a pair of boxers, he padded over to the curtains and peeked through, gasping in delight at the thick amount of snow that had gathered over the night.

He turned round to a sleeping Phil, smirking as a slightly mean idea came over him. Slipping from their bedroom, he rushed as quietly as he could up the stairs, slipped his feet into his slippers and dashed out onto their balcony, realising a bit too late that he should've put more than boxers on. Quickly scooping a big handful of snow up, he packed it into a snowball, before dashing back inside and back downstairs, kicking his slippers off his feet as he did so. 

Phil was still laid in the same position that he left him in, the deep red scratches on his back standing out against his pale skin. Dan almost felt guilty for he was about to do. Kneeling on the bed, he kissed his way up to Phil's neck, reaching round for his lips. He could sense Phil was awakening, his body turning on its side and his arm reaching round to hold Dan's neck in place.

''M-hmm. I like mornings wake-up calls like this.'' Phil murmured, smiling into the kiss.

Dan bit his lip, sucking gently to distract Phil, before bringing his snowball filled hand down. ''JESUS! FUCK!'' Dan roared with laughter as he scrambled from the bed, rushing into their en-suite and slamming the door shut. ''DANIEL JAMES, GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE NOW!'' Phil shouted, banging on the door. 

Locking the door, Dan quickly grabbed Phil's black and purple striped weather and some skinny joggers from the washing basket and yanked them on before bracing himself for his boyfriends wrath. Taking a deep breath and unlocking the door, he opened the door a crack before a hand shot out and yanked him through it. Dan squealed and laughed as his back hit the bed again, Phil's fingers dancing up and down his ribcage. ''No... No..'' Dan shrieked, giggling and thrashing about, trying to escape Phil's clutches.

''Think that was funny, do you?'' Dan nodded, laughter echoed round the flat. ''Really? How about I do it to you?'' Dan shook his head, giggles still erupting as Phil slowly stopped his tickle attack. Sitting up straighter, he stared down at Dan, with an eyebrow raised. ''You got anything to say for yourself?'' he asked, trying and failing miserably to be firm with Dan.

Dan smirked. ''Got you out of bed, didn't I? It's snowing...'' 

''Yeah, I'm aware of that, thanks to my private parts being snowballed!'' 

Dan giggled. ''I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.'' he said, softly, before reaching up for him. ''Can I have a kiss?'' he asked, sweetly.

Phil rolled his eyes before giving Dan a peck. ''You need to check something before you get anymore...'' he said, pointedly looking downwards.

''If I check, can you make us breakfast afterwards?''

''Fine.'' 

* * *

''Oi, you're supposed to looking for little twigs, not pelting me with snowballs, Howell!''

Dan pouted. ''But, this is much more fun.''

Phil rolled his eyes, quickly whipping up a snowball of his own and turning round, smirking as Dan had given him the perfect shot, as he had bent down to actually search for twigs. Throwing the snowball at Dan, he spun around as Dan let out a shout of surprise. Clutching the now damp spot on his arse, Dan stomped forward. ''You dick! I have to sit in these!''

Phil raised an eyebrow. ''You could always wear nothing, I'll keep you warm.'' 

'Shut up!'' Dan brandished his hand out. ''Here. Your twigs.''

''Thank-you.'' Phil said, turning back round and putting the twigs in his mini snowman haphazardly. 

Dan cocked his head to the side. ''Erm...'' he stifled some laughter. ''Pretty sure the long one is supposed to be his nose, not his eye.''

Phil hummed. ''I've got better things I want to do, though.'' he said, before gently tackling Dan onto his back and pressing him into the snow.

''I'm not having sex with you out-'' Phil smacked his hand over Dan's mouth, stopping whatever ended that sentence, although it didn't take a genius to work it out. 

''Shut up.'' Phil said, giggling. He stared down a Dan, pure love written all over his face. ''I love you...'' he said, softly, taking his hand off Dan's mouth and kissing him gently.

Dan let out a sigh of contentment, threading his hands through Phil's black hair before suddenly shrieking and cursing, as Phil suddenly shoved a handful of ice up his jumper. ''PHIL!'' Dan shrieked, wriggling out from under him and blindly throwing snow backwards towards Phil, with a laugh, which promptly started a snowball fight.

It wasn't long before they were both covered in snow, freezing cold and shivering. Both silent agreeing it was time to get warm, they got to their feet. Dan made a move to open the balcony door, when Phil gently pulled him to his side, his phone poised in selfie mode. Dan rolled his eyes and tried to smile, but his face was too numb and frozen to form a proper smile, so he smiled with his eyes and a closed lipped smile.

Releasing Dan, Phil headed over to his little snowman creation, snapping some photos to upload once he got warm and cozy.

Stepping into the flat, he pulled the door shut and locked it up, feeling his body tingle and his feet and hand sting as they slowly got used to the heat again. Throwing his phone on the sofa, he bounded downstairs to their bedroom, finding that Dan had already laid out clean clothes for them both. Phil smiled as he entered the en-suite, stripping down to nothing and sliding the shower door back and stepping under the hot spray. He hissed as water heated his cold skin, but gentle kisses placed on his back had him tipping his head back onto Dan's shoulder.

''Like that?'' Dan asked, his arms circling round Phil's waist. ''I didn't mean to scratch you so hard last night.''

Phil smiled. ''It was worth it.''

Dan smiled and kissed back up to his shoulder. ''Bailey's Hot Chocolate and a movie?''

''Takeout too?''

Dan smiled and nodded. ''Dominoes?'' 

''Obviously!''

* * *

''Try this, I might have made it a bit too strong.'' 

Dan jumped from where he was falling asleep on the sofa. Reaching up, he accepted the mug of hot chocolate from Phil and took a sip. The hot milky drink flooded his taste-buds, the hint of Bailey's settling as an afterthought. Dan hummed. ''No, it's perfect.'' he said, honestly.

''Good, let me go and finish it.'' Phil said, carefully hurrying back to the kitchen with the steaming hot drink.

Dan watched him go, feeling more alert than he was a few minutes ago. Settling onto Netflix, he clicked onto Lupin, bringing up the fourth episode and pressing pause, waiting for Phil to finish their hot chocolates off. Just as he was about to shout out if he needed any help, Phil appeared, juggling two mugs of hot chocolate and a large plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

Dan raised an eyebrow. ''Where the hell were they hiding?!'' he exclaimed, his fingers itching to grab one. 

Phil smirked. ''I have my ways.'' he said, before setting the plate on the table.

Dan plucked one from the baking paper they were resting on and bit into it, his eyes rolling back slightly. ''Honestly, nothing is better than chocolate dipped stra-''

It was like someone had pressed a mute button.

Phil bit his lip, waiting for Dan to react. He sat down next to him, taking his hand in his. ''I know that we've talked about marriage and everything and that we might change our mind about not getting married one day, but I just wanted you to have this. It's a promise ring, a promise that I'll love you for the rest of the lives.''

Dan blinked. ''Phil...'' he breathed, reaching for the silver ring that was perched precariously on the edge of the flake that was poking through the cold whipped cream.

''You can wear it on whichever-'' Phil barely had chance to stop himself from possibly breaking his nose at the speed of which Dan crushed their lips together. Once Phil had got his balance, he leaned heavily into Dan, forcing him backwards into the corner of the sofa. Pulling away when the need to breath became urgent, Phil rested his forehead against Dan's, breathing heavily. ''Shit, Dan.'' 

Dan bit his lip, feeling so slightly embarrassed. ''Sorry, I don't know what came over me then... You okay?'' he checked, his thumbs caressing Phils cheeks. 

Phil nodded. ''More than okay.'' he leaned in and kissed Dan gently, his hands searching for the ring that Dan had in his grasp. Pulling away, he held it up. ''Forgetting about something? I love you, but I'd much rather see you wearing it than having it imprinted in my cheek.'' 

Dan chuckled, before he slipped it on his ring finger. ''What do you reckon?'' 

Phil smiled at how perfect it fit, the silver band and the black diamonds embedded in the ring shining every-time they caught the light. ''I think I chose perfectly.'' he said, knowing Dan would get the double meaning. He smiled the moment Dan got it because Dan coloured red.

''Shut up, you sappy twat.'' Dan laughed, before drawing Phil back in for a kiss. 'I really fucking love you.'' he whispered, against his lips, before pulling away and staring at his boyfriend deeply for a few minutes. ''One day..'' he whispered, softly.

Phil was staring at his moving lips. ''One day what?''

''One day, we'll get married.''

Phil's head shot up. ''What? Wait you're not just-''

Dan shook his head. ''No, I'm not. If I'm honest, I've been thinking about it for a bit. I just... We have so much going on at the minute that a wedding just seems so far down the list.''

Phil let out soft chuckle. ''So, I can still get my wish one day?''

''You already call me a Lester anyway. It's just to make it official.'' Dan joked, before turning serious. ''For real though, you know I'd marry you in a heartbeat, don't you?''

Phil nodded. ''You're already a Lester in my eyes anyway...''

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seems a bit abrupt. I can never normally end stories naturally. Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> I'll be back soon, I'm sure! X


End file.
